Among flat panel display devices, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (briefly called as TFT-LCDs) have the traits of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, irradiation-free, etc., and play a leading role in the current market for flat panel displays. Along with development of larger-scale glass substrates, in order to guarantee the qualified rate of products, each manufacturing process faces larger challenges.
Wet etching is an important link in the course of manufacturing display panels, and an etching solution is used to etch off a metal region uncovered by photoresist at a substrate surface, so as to form a metal layer with a certain pattern. As illustrated in FIG. 1, equipments for cleaning the substrate after wet etching include a liquid knife cleaning device 100 and a spraying device 200. In the liquid knife cleaning device 100, a blade of a liquid knife 14 is in a linear shape, and capable of jetting out a uniform deionized water curtain, so as to fast rinse a substrate 13 on a delivery roll 10, and remove residual etching solution on the substrate 13. The spraying device 200 is disposed at the downstream side of the liquid knife cleaning device 199, and contains a plurality of nozzles 201, and deionized water sprayed out from the nozzles 201 can be used for showering the substrate on the delivery roll 10, so as to further clean up the substrate.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an existing liquid knife cleaning device 100 mainly includes a supporting plate 24, an L-shaped splash shield 11 and a liquid knife 14. The supporting plate 24 is fixedly bonded to a sidewall 16 of a cleaning chamber, the top plate of the splash shield 11 is fixedly bonded to the supporting plate 24, and the liquid knife 14 is disposed below the splash shield 11, with a blade toward the delivery roll 10.
The defect lying in the above existing technology is, when the liquid knife cleaning device 100 is at work, water vapor is too apt to condense into droplets in the lower part of the splash shield 11 and at a G corner of the liquid knife 14, and dripping of droplets on the substrate 13 will slightly dilute the residual etching solution, so that the etching solution creates a chemical reaction with the substrate once more. This affects the uniformity of the substrate to a certain extent, and then affects quality of the product.